the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gavin
Gavin (b. 3 August, 1946) was a Fobble who worked as a big game hunter and mercenary active around the 1980s and 90s. After being left to live on his own at a young age, Gavin acquired considerable hunting skills and eventually contracted work to hunt down a predatory melka, native to the jungles of Africa. Despite the illegality of hunting there, Gavin tracked melkas for a period of time before he encountered fellow game hunter Nyara. After regarding each other as potential competition, both hunters were able to walk away with their own melka pelts. Sometime later Gavin visited the inn of Max Cultarena in the city of Edgewater. Gavin spent his time there with fellow mercenary Alison West and was present when the forces of the NoHeads attacked and destroyed the inn. Biography Early life At a young age, Gavin went off to live on his own. He went on to acquire skills in the field of hunting and tracking, and eventually took up the career of a big game hunter. Gavin frequented the castle of the innkeeper Max Cultarena in the city Edgewater, gathering hunting tips from explorers of the Unknown Countries and other uncharted parts of the world. He often traveled to unexplored areas he had heard of in his search for new predators to hunt. Encounter with Nyara At some point Gavin was hired to hunt down and bring back the pelt of a melka — a predatory creature native to the jungles of the country Namibia. Despite the fact that it was illegal to hunt in Namibia in such a manner, Gavin accepted the contract and hunted melkas for a period of time, using a speeder for transport and a 242 hunting rifle as his weapon of choice. Eventually, Gavin discovered the seemingly defenseless woman Nyara. Unaware of her intentions, Gavin decided to not warn the girl about the approaching animal and instead use her as bait. He rationalized that if he was fast enough, he could stop the beast from killing her. From there, Gavin hid his presence from her and waited for a melka to seek her out. One eventually did, and to Gavin’s surprise Nyara pulled out a shortshooter and shot the melka dead. Impressed at Nyara’s skills, Gavin opted to introduce himself and congratulate the girl on her kill. However, Nyara interpreted Gavin as a rival and threatened to shoot him. Gavin tried to calm her nerves, which only resulted in the two voicing ideas of how they could outsmart and either directly or indirectly kill the other. As they bantered, a second melka preyed on Nyara from behind. Noticing this, Gavin fired a bullet in Nyara’s direction, hoping to get her attention. The woman, believing Gavin had just tried to shoot her, jumped out of the way and fired her shortshooter at Gavin’s speeder as he fired past her, killing the second melka. The vehicle collided upon a carnivorous fohinaaa tree that tried to eat Gavin, only to spit him out into a patch of fungi. Only after reloading to finish Gavin off did Nyara turn and notice that the man had actually saved her. She thanked Gavin, who was no worse for wear after having his speeder shot out form under him. The two shared their new mutual respect for each other, and Nyara explained how she had been forced to enter a dangerous lifestyle after being left to live alone at a young age, an origin story similar to Gavin’s own. Summarily, the hunters were both content with the fact that they both had their own melka pelts. Gavin offered to carry the melkas, and Nyara in return promised Gavin to help him skin his pelt, as his hands were too large to procure a clean final product. After turning down a partnership offer, Gavin told Nyara that he expected compensation for his damaged speeder. The Inn of Max Cultarena In 1990, he spent time in Max Cultarena's castle with the mercenary Alison West, whom he assumed was attracted to him, being too self-centered to consider she might have another agenda. The pair sat together near the inn’s door, with West on Gavin’s lap, from where she had a view of everything going on in the inn. When Sheriff Missile arrived at the inn with fellow officers Bladepoint and Jean, and a prophet calling himself the Mystic, West recognized the prophet as one the NoHeads were after. Whispering into Gavin’s ear, she slid off his lap and left to report the Mystic’s whereabouts to the NoHeads. Soon after West’s departure, Gavin followed as the patrons of the inn rushed outside, as the destruction of the capital cities by the NoHead Base’s superweapon was visible and audible from Edgewater. The inn itself was then attacked and destroyed based on West’s report. Physical description Gavin had tanned skin and wore a yellow outfit over it with a brown jacket. He was 2.34 meters tall. Personality and traits Gavin was obsessed with trophies, be they parts taken from exotic animals illegally poached, or woman attracted to his brute magnetism. Although unscrupulous, Gavin preferred to hunt wild animals over human beings, happily hunting endangered, rare quarry, even on nature preserves and sacred ground. Aid’s reports of remote areas filled with lethal predators filled him with a giddy, childlike joy, and he eagerly returned from untamed worlds with tales as tall as himself. Possessions Weaponry Gavin carried a hunting rifle with a remote trigger interface and a sniper barrel flash suppressor. Behind the scenes Gavin was created for the book , but was first shown to the public in an exclusive Vanity Fair article released in January 2016, seven months before the book’s release. His name was then revealed in the promotion of the short story “Bait,” which was written by Bridgett Hone and included Gavin as the central character. Appearances * * Category:Fobbles Category:Males Category:Unmarried individuals Category:1946 births Category:Born in August Category:Bounty hunters Category:American individuals Category:Hunters Category:Mercenaries